


Life Like the Movies

by CharMarStein



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't mean to say it, he wasn't ready to tell him and now he has to deal with the consequences. </p><p> </p><p>Written in art class instead of doing my work :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought up in art class, comments, critiques, and kudos are nice. Hope you enjoy!

The beach was beautiful that day, with white puffy clouds and the waves lapping against the shore. The wind was blowing a warm breeze that made it easy to lay out on the warm sand. Unfortunately for Luke the weather was the exact opposite of his mood, he wished he lived in a movie. Then it would be raining hard and the waves would be huge breaking against the sandy beach, he wished it was at least cold because then the tears streaming down his face wouldn't have felt quite so out of place. His world was falling apart and the universe was laughing at him with a beautiful day. 

Ash had left and he was never coming back. The fight had been so small, over the dirty dishes in the sink, but Luke learned the hard way that sometimes the smallest argument could lead to the biggest slip up. Luke had said it and Ash had left. 

Luke put his head into his hands, feeling the grainy sand from his palms scratch against his face as he shook. How could he have been so stupid.

Ash was in the middle of yelling about cereal bowl and Luke had just blurted it out, I love you, the three words that broke their friendship forever. He couldn't believe Ash just left though, he thought they were closer than that. He hadn't even said a word, he just grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and walked out the door slamming it behind him. He just left causing Luke to fall to the floor in shock and despair. Ash had known Luke was gay and Luke knew Ashton was straight. It was how there friendship worked so well. Ash was the ladies man and Luke would go off and flirt with their boyfriends, but in that moment Luke couldn't help the overpowering need to tell Ashton how he felt. After being left alone in their shared apartment for over an hour Luke couldn't stand the quiet anymore so he stood up and left for the beach. All his best thinking was done at the beach, several song lyrics that they used were thought up on one of his long walks. 

Luke had decided he was going to take it back, he would just call Ash and tell him it was a joke. He was sure he could get Calum, who had been his biggest confidant, to act like he had dared him. If he caught Mikey at the right time he could even convince him to go along with it as well. Luke was sure it would work, it had to work. He stood up dusting the sand off his pants before turning around, only to freeze in place when he saw Ash there, standing with a small smile on his face. He held a daisy chain in his hand a wore another on his and Luke thought he looked perfect, if only he was his. 

Luke opened his mouth to speak, to give his well planned out speech about how it was all a joke, but he was cut off, "I'm sorry, I was so confused, but I'm not anymore. I love you Luke, forgive me." Ash blurted out before Luke could say a word. He held out the flowers in his hand like a peace offering and Luke quickly grabbed them, putting them on his own blonde head. Then he grabbed Ashton's hand and they set off on the first of their many long walks on the beach together.


End file.
